


Shadows of Love

by Amy (InnitMarvelous), InnitMarvelous



Series: Greatest Reward [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Epic Friendships, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, No Slash, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not MCU Compliant After Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/Amy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/InnitMarvelous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is the 4th story of my GREATEST REWARD AU series, and like the LOVE BY ANOTHER NAME it will be a collection of vignettes and scenes! </p><p>Pepperony centric <s>and will have about 30 chapters</s>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue and Silver

**Author's Note:**

> My series is officially two years old today (6/5/14), and it was almost ended before today because of an issue I will cover in the end notes. In the meantime, enjoy this scene that takes place sometime in the future when the children of the Avengers have all grown up and are about to take the first step in building a life together.

“So, Daddy, how do I look?” Maggie asked as she looked at her father’s reflection in the mirror.

Sharon finished helping her with a few last second adjustments to her veil, and stepped back to allow her husband to see their daughter unimpeded.

Steve stepped up beside her, and kissed her cheek, “You look beautiful, sweetheart.” He sighed, wrapping an arm lightly around her shoulders, “I can’t believe my baby girl is getting married in just twenty minutes!”

Maggie smiled at him, feeling her eyes watering up, “I can’t either. I know you think that me marrying at nineteen is too young…”

“Well, it is a little young, honey, but I don’t think it’s too young. Not as long as you love the man you’re marrying and he loves you. And he does, doesn’t he?”

“Daddy!”

“Steve!”

The man who was the object of their ire quickly held up his hands, “It’s an honest question and not intended to insult your fiancé, honey! I just want to be sure I’m giving away my firstborn to the man who will cherish her all of his life. That’s all!”

“Daddy, you’ve Ethan practically all of his life. Do you really think that he doesn’t love me or isn’t going to cherish me for the rest of our lives?”

Steve nodded, and kissed her brow, “Of course I _know_ Ethan loves you, baby. But I also know he’s also a male member of Stark family.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Maggie asked.

Sharon quickly shook her head when her husband gave her a look.

“Daddy, what-”

But a knock on the prevented Maggie from finishing her question.

“I’ll get that,” Steve said, causing the two women to giggle when he quickly retreated to answer the door.

“Pepper?

Mother and daughter shot each other look when they heard the other woman’s name, and walked over to the door.

“I’m sorry to disturb you at the last second like this but- oh Maggie, you’re just who I came to see!”

“Aunt Ginny, iis something wrong?” Maggie asked, a look of worry darkening her face. “Ethan’s okay, right?”

“Oh no, sweetheart,” Pepper shook her head, reaching out for the young woman’s hand, “He’s fine, honey. He’s a little nervous right now but nothing like that!”

Maggie breathed visibly out in relief.

“Oh honey, I am so sorry if I scared you!” her soon to be mother-in-law apologized as she gave her a half hug, “I didn’t mean to!”

Maggie didn’t say anything, just concentrated on not start to cry by taking several deep breaths.

Pepper felt awful looking at the young, and decided to quickly get to the reason for her visit as a way of apologizing, “I… that is we know that you probably already have something blue for the ceremony but nevertheless…” She paused as she pulled out a small object from her handbag, “...we wanted you to have this.” Taking Maggie’s hand she placed what she was holding in it.

Maggie looked down and gasped, “Oh my…” In her hand was a beautiful silver ring with one of the biggest sapphires she had ever seen in her life. As she held it up for her parents to see, and heard her mother exclaim, “Oh, my… wow it’s beautiful!”

“And elegant!” Her father added, before asked, “Where did this come from? It looks like an heirloom!”

Pepper nodded, “That’s because it is. It… it belonged to Tony’s mother.”

“Oh, Pepper,” Steve said as his daughter tried to return the ring to her. “Tell him we said thank you but we can’t take this.” He knew out of all people knew how priceless the ring had to be to Tony as a son because of the fact he himself didn’t have any keepsakes that had belonged to his mother and he had been about to say something when Maggie held out the ring towards Pepper.

“I know what this has to mean to Uncle Tony, and I… can’t accept this.”

The other woman hesitated a second, then took the ring back only long enough to place it back in the younger woman’s hand, and closed her fingers around it. “Sweetheart, while it’s true that this ring is without a doubt priceless to him, I know the fact that he’s about to welcome a new beautiful daughter into our family means so very much more to Tony.”

When it seemed like she would argue further against accepting the ring, Pepper put a gentle hand under her chin and raised the young woman’s head so that she could look her in the eyes while she said, “Maggie honey, this ring belongs to _you_ now. From the very moment he learned that our son want to marry you, wanted to make you his wife, Tony had already decided that it was yours. Sweetheart, when Ethan told us that about his intention to ask you to marry him, Tony asked him if he already had an engagement ring for you, and then without waiting for his answer, tried to give our son this ring for him to use.”

Maggie looked down on the diamond engagement ring that Ethan had given her, shining so radiantly on her finger as her soon to be mother-in-law added, “But of course he had already bought a new ring for you, and since he had, Tony decided to wait right before the ceremony to give it to you.”

Maggie didn’t say anything right away, instead just looked at the ring. After watching her a moment, Sharon moved beside her daughter, and reached out to take the ring from her hand. “You know, honey, you don’t have anything blue for the ceremony… not really anyway, and this would be perfect for that.”

“Your mother’s right you know. The ring is perfect for that, especially since I don’t think you carrying my shield down the aisle is actually a good idea.”

“Daddy, I was only joking about that anyway!”

“Well now you do have something blue,” Sharon said before she slipped the ring onto her daughter’s right hand.

“Wow, it fits!” Maggie exclaimed.

Her mother smiled, “Your fiancé and uncle…” She glanced over at Pepper, who nodded a confirmation, “must have had it adjusted just for you.”

“Yeah,” the young woman agreed, her gaze locked on the ring for a long moment before she looked at her aunt, “Would you tell Uncle Tony that I said that it’s beautiful and thank you?”

Pepper smiled, “Of course, honey.”


	2. Aunt Peggy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know it's been awhile since I updated this story and I have been working on my universe this year, just now on this story. I have an epic story I am writing that I hope will get finished soon and I can start posting!
> 
> Now, for this chapter it is a little different as it a scene with Tony and his Peggy, a Peggy who has come over from another universe (Agent Carter's timeline basically) to be in my verse's time. She's young like when Steve knew her and my verse's Peggy has died of old age. This is AU for my verse since Steve married Peggy's great (great?) niece Sharon and started a family. Well in a mix up of my verse he would be with the other Peggy when she came over. Confused yet? Well Steve isn't in this scene as it's just Tony and (AU) Peggy.
> 
> Oh one last thing if you haven't seen Agent Carter Season 2 TURN BACK NOW as this scene contains some MAJOR spoilers for it. It also has some spoilers for my other unfinished story ERE ASHES, so be ye warned!

Tony made sure to keep enough of a distance as he strolled around the garden. He looked back every so often to make sure that he wasn’t needed but the woman standing at the two graves needed privacy and he was going to be sure she got it. Finally after several minutes of aimless walking and throwing the stick he had picked up when his walk began, he turned back towards the graves to see that she was waving for him to return.

 

“I’m ready to go now, love,” she said as he neared her.

 

With a nod, Tony allows her to tuck her hand in the crook of his arm, and casts one look towards the graves, “See you around, J.”

 

They walk through the garden in silence, not in any hurry to leave although they are in fact about to leave. It’s only when they’re nearly back at the house itself does she speak again, “Thank you for bringing me here, Tony.”

 

Tony casually shrugs, “Sure, no problem.”

 

The look she gives him says she knows otherwise, and she voices that knowledge by saying, “Come now, darling, I know that being here in this house again with all its memories isn’t an easy thing for… no matter how much you may try to deny it.”

 

He shrugs again, “Yeah well it didn’t seem right to let you come here alone.” They both know that if he hadn’t come, Steve would have come with her instead. However, there’s no need for that to be said aloud so she turns the conversation in another direction.

 

“I saw the name Sophie Rose inscribed underneath that of Mrs. Ja… Anna’s grave. Was she their daughter?”

 

“I think that she was yes. I never knew her since she died a long time before I was born.”

 

“Do you know what happened to her?”

 

“I only remember Jarvis ever talking about her one time to me because I had asked if he had any kids. Of course he didn’t tell me how she died, only that she had gone to Heaven but I think she was probably stillborn.”

 

“Oh that poor woman,” Peggy murmured, adding at his look, “Mrs. Jarvis… Anna, in my world at least, had always wanted to have children but sadly even in my version of reality, they were never given the chance for it to happen.”

 

It made Tony sad to hear that because although he had never had the chance to know Anna, he had known Jarvis, and he knew the man in any version of reality would have made a wonderful father. He was surprised to hear himself ask, “Why? What happened?”

 

His aunt sighed, “A terrible and very deliberate act of cruelty took away...no _robbed_  her of her ability to have children. She was shot in her abdomen by a woman named Whitney Frost, and in order to save Anna’s life the doctor had to remove her uterus and one of her ovaries.”

 

Tony shook his head, muttering an expletive before he said in a normal tone, “I didn’t know your version of my Jarvis, and I didn’t know Anna at all, but I imagine he was like the man I knew here because you’re every bit what I remember my Aunt Peggy being like and I just don’t understand _why_  in either reality they were not allowed to have the child they both wanted so much!”

 

Peggy gave him a sad smile, “I don’t know the answer to that, darling. I wish that I did.”

 

By now they had reached their car, and Tony gave one last look around before he asked, “Is there anything else here that you wanted to see?”

 

She looked around too, “No, love, I don’t think so. I think it will be fine if we started back for home now.”

  



	3. Yule Be Home For Christmas, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So do you know if they’re coming?”
> 
> Christmas means family, friends, and sometimes way out of town guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I began this on Christmas Eve but was unable to finish it on Christmas. It takes place on Christmas for the Avengers and their families and instead of waiting for Christmas to come again next year, I decided to start posting it today. 
> 
> I will do my BEST to have Part 2 written and posted before New Year's Day!

“So do you know if they’re coming?” Tony asked, smiling as he watched as their kids tore through their individual mountains of presents. 

Pepper didn’t answer him right away, too distracted and busy snapping pictures of her children as their faces lit each time the wrapping paper would gave away underneath their hands. 

“Pep?” he tried again after she hadn’t answered him for a few minutes.

“Huh?” Pepper responded absentmindedly, her attention very much still on her children. “What did you say?”

Her husband gave her a knowing smile and waited until the last of the packages had been opened, “I asked whether or not you knew they were coming to the family dinner today?” 

He was referring to the annual traditions the Avengers had started since they all moved into the Tower with their families a few years ago. It was agreed that all the famlies would spend Christmas morning on their own floors so they could have their family time together before they’d all meet up later on the common floor to exchange gifts and share Christmas dinner.

His wife finally shrugged after the last presents had been opened, and looked at him, “Thor seemed optismistic that they’d make the last time I asked him. I guess-”

“Hey Daddy, can you help me with this?” Ethan asked from across the room.

Tony glanced his way to see that his son was holding up the large racing track set he had gotten, and nodded, “In a minute, champ.” He waited to turn his attention back tp Pepper until after Ethan had turned his attention to something else, “You were saying?”

“I was only about to say that I guess we will have to wait to see whether or not they come, and if they do come please Tony, be _nice_!”

Putting a hand over his heart, he gave her a mock lock of hurt, and said, “Ouch, woman! That hurts! Why wouldn’t I be nice to them, especially since they’ll be our very special guests?”

Pepper gave him a knowing smile, and reached out to touch his face, “Maybe nice was the wrong word choice because you’ve always been nice to everyone when we’re all together for Christmas. I think what I meant was, maybe you should try _not_ to use any of the, umm, endearments you use with everyone else on them?”

“By endearments, do you mean something like ‘Rolling Thunder’?”

“I think that’s a very good example of what I’m talking about, yes. Just avoid calling them something like it or a variation thereof, and maybe we can avoid having an interplanetary incident on Christmas Day!”

Tony had opened his mouth to retort when he heard a long, drawn out “Daaaaady!” from his son, who had apparently gone back to looking at the race track set again. So instead he smiled at his wife, and said, “I’m coming, sport!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have a guess as to who might be coming for Christmas dinner?


	4. Yule Be Home For Christmas, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers gather for Christmas dinner with their families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, no one had ANY guesses about who Tony and Pepper were talking about in the first part and that makes me sad! *sniff*

The common floor of the tower was alive with the symphony of families gathered together. The children were playing with each other and their new toys, while the men were gathered around the TV watching football, and the women were in the kitchen putting on the last minute finishing touches of their Christmas Day feast. 

Pepper had just closed the refrigerator door when out of the corner of her eye she saw someone who very much looked like her husband over by the cabinets. The men had been banned from coming into the kitchen for the duration of the dinner preparations, so when she turned to call him down on it, Pepper crossed her arms before she asked, “And just what do you think you’re doing in here, Tony Stark?” She arched an eyebrow when he gave a _I’m so busted!’_ look in her direction.

“Uhh, trying to find the bag of pretzels that I know is in here somewhere?”

She walked over and closed the cabinet door.

“Hey!” he protested.

“Don’t _hey_ me! We’re going to be eating very soon and I’m not going to let you...guys spoil your appetites with pretzels!”

“But we’re hungry, Pep!”

She rolled her eyes at his dramatic tone, “I think you can wait a little bit longer.”

“Define ‘a little bit’.”

“Fifteen to twenty minutes. Longer if you don’t get out of here and let us finish!” Pepper began shooing him out, and calling out to him just when he was almost back out of the door, “Tony, wait!”

He turned around, and said, “Do you want me out or in, Pep?”

“I want you out of the kitchen but first I want to ask you something so c’mere!” She motioned for him to come back over by the cabinets.

“What is it?”

“Thor’s parents haven’t arrived yet have they?”

“Um, I think you already know the answer to that because I’m pretty sure you would have heard their arrival if they had come by now.”

They always knew when Thor returned from Asgard because when one traveled via the Bifrost as he called it, there was no sneaking back home because of all the noise it always accompanied it.

Pepper sighed, feeling sad for Thor, “So how is he?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I’m pretty sure that Thor was sure they were coming. I don’t know? Does he seem disappointed that they haven’t come?”

Before Tony could give her an answer, they heard a burst of boisterous laughter from the other room, with Thor’s distinctive laugh being the loudest of them all. He smirked at her, “I don’t know about you but it doesn’t sound like Hammer Time is all that disappointed to me!”

Shaking her head, his wife replies, “You know just because he’s laughing doesn’t mean that--”

Her voice trailed off as the unmistakable sound of the Bifrost was heard.

After exchanging wide eyed looks with one another, they hurried out of the kitchen with Tony leading the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part which is Part 3 will be posted after I write it!


	5. Butterfly Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet father/daughter moment at Eva's engagement party.

“Daddy?” Eva murmurs as she stepped out onto the darkened terrace.

 Tony turns a little at the sound of his daughter’s voice, smiling when she closes the door behind her, and walked over to where he’s standing. He puts an arm around her when she gets close to him, and together they look out over the nighttime sky. “Have I mentioned how beautiful you look tonight, Princess?”

Eva was dressed in a blue sequined, strapless, knee length dress and a solid silver jacket over it. “Oh, you always say things like that, Daddy!” She feels him press a kiss to her brow while a blush turns her cheeks a rosy pink.

“Well, only because it’s true. You really are beautiful, sweetheart, inside and out. I hope Franky knows how much of a lucky young man he really is!”

Eva recognized the tone of his voice, and knew he was kidding but said anyway, “Oh Daddy, you know that he does!” It was true, her father had known Franky for most of his life and he knew very well what kind of a young man he is.

“Yeah, I do,” Tony admitted, sighing.

She gives him a look of concern, “Is something wrong, Daddy?”

“No, why?”

“You sighed, kinda loudly.”

“Oh, that,” he replied, kissing her brow again, “It’s nothing, honey. I was just thinking about how fast the time has gone by. I know I once told your mother that I had been called many things in my life up until that point but nostalgic wasn’t one of them. But the fact we’re all here together tonight to celebrate my baby girl’s engagement three years after my son, her _brother_  got married-”

"And don’t forget about Steven,” Eva added dreamily, thinking about her precious nephew who’s only a few months old.

 “Yes, thank you! Steven!” her father said with a gesture, “Yes, not only did your brother get married but he has made me a grandfather, a _grandfather_ , and all I can think is, _how_  did I get from from the time when I was changing my son’s diapers to the time I might have to change my grandson’s diaper instead?”

Smiling, she said, “Well, we had to grow up at some point, Daddy. We couldn’t stay kids forever”

“Yes, I know that, honey, but why did you have to do it so quickly?”

“You do know that even though I’m going to get married this year,  you’re still my Daddy, and that I’m always going to be your little girl forever, right?”

“I know.”

His voice had been so soft when he answered her that Eva wasn’t sure that he had. She turned her head to look at her father, and saw that he was looking away from her. When she saw the tears in his eyes, she tightened her arms around him, and just looked back over the skyline.

After a few minutes, Tony cleared his throat, then said, “Well, I think we go back inside before they send out a search party to find out.”

Eva nodded, “Yeah probably.”

Taking her hand, he started to lead the way back inside.

“Daddy, wait?”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“There’s something I think I need to ask you?”

“Alright then. What is it?”

Eva felt butterflies in her stomach all of a sudden, and her mouth was dry.

Of course her father noticed her sudden case of nerves, and squeezed her hand gently, encouraging her to ask whatever it was she needed to ask.

Swallowing, she breathed in deeply, then said, “Daddy, please give me your honest answer and tell me how you feel about this. Okay?”

“Of course, Princess.”

“Daddy, does it… does the day that Franky and I chose to get married on… well would you rather that we change our wedding to another day?  I mean we’ll do it if, we’ll change it if that day is just too hard for you. It’s not a problem! Just tell me and--”

Tony put a feather light finger to her lips, shushing her in the same way he had when she was a kid. At her concerned look, he smiled at her, and said, “Eva honey, if you and my nephew slash soon to be son-in-law, want to get married on that day, it’s okay. It’s true, that day has always been one that’s hard for me because of what happened to your grandparents, but it’s fine.”

“Are you absolutely sure, Daddy?”

He nodded, “I’m sure. Now when your wedding day comes, there might be some point during the day that it hits me just how long they’ve been gone, but I’ll be okay. I’ll let whatever I’m feeling after that realization hits only last for a minute or two, and then I am going to celebrate my daughter’s marrying an amazing young man.”

 “Oh, Daddy… I love you.”

“I love you too, Baby-Girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, THIS isn't the 3rd part of Yule Be Home but I'm stuck on that one. I can't figure out how to translate what I see in my mind onto paper and it's too bad too because it's adorable! I'll keep trying but in the meantime I hoped you enjoyed this!


	6. Yule Be Home For Christmas, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion, enjoy and please do comment :-)

_Her voice trailed off as the unmistakable sound of the Bifrost was heard._

_After exchanging wide eyed looks with one another, they hurried out of the kitchen with Tony leading the way._

If Pepper hadn’t been paying attention about what was going on in front of her, she would have run into Tony’s back when he stopped so suddenly once they were out into the main area. Stepping around him, she started to say something but quickly lost her train of thought when she looked across the sea wrapping paper remnants, toys, gifts, and the Avengers with their families to see that the King and Queen of Asgard had indeed arrived.

Thor was the first one to greet his parents of course, and had been about to start introducing his friends to his parents went a child’s voice halted the proceedings.

Above the hubbub they all heard Eva's tiny voice ask, “Are you Santa Claus?”

Tony grinned in pride while beside him his wife did a facepalm. Since they did not know the King of Asgard, hadn't even met him yet, so they literally did not know how he was going to respond to their daughter's innocent inquiry.

Odin stared down at the tiny Midgardian girl, the look on his face unreadable to almost everyone in the room, except perhaps to those few who knew him best. If they all could have taken their eyes away from the moment playing out before them to look at the Queen of Asgard, then they would have known how the King of Asgard was going to respond when he finally answered the little girl.

When she didn’t get an answer, Eva took a few steps closer to the Asgardian, and to her mother’s further embarrassment, tugged on his cloak before saying, “I said, are you Santa Claus?”

Pepper opened her mouth to say something to her about not being rude to their very special guests but stopped when Tony touched her arm, and put a finger to his lips indicating that she should keep quiet.

To the surprise of everyone except perhaps his wife, Odin dropped down to one knee, and with what was definitely a smile said to her, “No, child, I am not Julenissen, Father Christmas, or the one whom you call Santa Claus.”

Eva’s face was quite glum for a few seconds, and she even gave a little _oh_. But the glumness only lasted a second before her face lit up as another thought had obviously entered her pretty little head, “Are you a piewit?”

It was clear that Odin had not immediately understood her question, and so he asked her, “Am I a what, child?”

“A piewit!” she replied, then added when he still didn’t comprehend her question, “You know wike Cap’n Jack Spare Oh?”

Oddly enough it was Thor who got what Eva was asking first, and he burst out laughing.

Tony and Pepper exchanged puzzled looks, trying to figure what in the world their daughter was asking the King of Asgard, and then it dawned on Pepper. She groaned, and burying her face in her hands, she said, “Oh my… please tell me she really didn’t just ask Thor’s father what I think she asked him?”

“What?” Tony said, still not understanding why Thor was laughing or his wife was groaning, “What did she ask him?”

Before Pepper could answer his question, Thor took a huge breath, and smiling one of the biggest smiles they had all ever seen on the Asgardian’s face, then said to his father, “This dear little one wishes to know if you are a marauder.”

Odin’s laughter rivaled his son’s in volume and mirth but was shorter in length since he looked at Eva, “No, child, I am not a marauder or what you would call a pirate!”

“Den what happened to your eye?” she asked.

There was some hesitation, then he answered her, “I lost it a long time ago in a battle… fight.”

“Mommy says fighting is naughty, and you s’pose to into time out when you fight!”

“Oh my…” Pepper muttered, “Please tell me that she’s really _not_ saying all things to Thor’s father! Oh please!”

“Oh but she is!” Tony said, a proud grin on his face, “That’s my girl!”

In the meantime, Odin was responding to Eva that said he was not offended by the little girl’s admonishment.

“Far be it from the King of Asgard to dispute a great Lady’s wisdom to her daughter, but sadly there are times one must fight, child.”

Eva was undoubtedly too young to understand all the words Odin had used but she did understand one word, and exclaimed, “You a King?”

Odin nodded, standing up again, and looking down on her, “Indeed I am, child.”

“I weal King?”

He smiled, “Yes, I am.”

Eva’s mouth dropped open, and she looked at Frigga, “And are you a weal Queen?”

If Pepper thought Frigga was beautiful before, she found her beyond breathtaking exquisite when the Queen of Asgard smiled down at her daughter.

Frigga extended her hand, and touched Eva’s curls before saying gently, “Yes, dear one, I am a real Queen.”

“Wow!”

“Hello.”

The Queen and little girl seemed to be so enchanted with one another that they did see the Avengers part enough to allow Tony and Pepper to draw close to them so all four sets of eyes looked up in surprise when they heard the new voices. Eva looked up at her mother, all excited, and saying, “Mommy, Mommy, she’s a weal Queen! She’s a weal Queen!”

Despite the fact she still felt mostly embarrassed, Pepper smiled down at her daughter, and said, “I know, baby.” Tony picked up Eva as his wife looked at Thor’s parents, and they waited to see if Thor wanted to give the introductions.

He did.

“Mother, Father, might I present the Man of Iron, Anthony Stark, one of Midgard’s mightiest warriors as well as my shield-brother?” Pepper tried to keep from rolling her eyes at the words Thor was using because she could just imagine what they were doing to stir up Tony’s ego.

The King and Queen nodded their heads in acknowledgment to Tony, “And by his side stands is his wife, the ever-gracious Lady Pepper Stark.” Again there was a nod from the King and Queen, this time to Pepper.

Thor then turned to Tony and Pepper before saying, “My dear friends, I present to you my Mother Frigga, Queen of Asgard, and Odin, King and All-Father of Asgard.”

“Welcome to Earth, Your Majesties,” Pepper said warmly while Tony extended his hand.

There was only a tiny moment of hesitation from Odin, and then he put his own hand forward but not to shake Tony’s hand. Instead of a human handshake, he clasped Tony’s in the way the warriors on his own world greeted one another, and said, “Well met, Man of Iron, Lady Stark. We are honored by your invitation to partake of the Yuletide feast within your family halls.”

Tony couldn’t help the look of surprise that passed over his face when Odin clasped his arm, first by the fact the Asgardian King had done it, and then by the strength of Odin’s squeeze on his forearm. He did his best to keep a look of pain off of his face as he nodded his head, and said, “Believe me… the pleasure is all ours.”

From behind them they heard the distinctive sounds of sniggering from two different sources that was quickly followed by soft _oofs_. When Odin finally released his grip on Tony, he and Pepper stepped aside so that the introductions could be continued. Tony couldn’t hide his grin when he noticed Clint and Sam rubbing their abdomens. A few minutes later his grin has grown even wider because his teammates can’t quite hide their own grimaces when Odin uses the same strength with them that he used when greeting Tony.


	7. Warm Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a chilled, rainy afternoon Pepper decides that Tony is the best way to warm her up and gets more than she bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaah Eva isn't such a little girl in this chapter and her parents are a little older!

Pepper looked up from her book as her daughter and best friend walked through the living room area, absorbed in conversation. Watching them, she found herself still unable to believe that Eva was more than six months past her thirteenth birthday. Given the fact that they had only celebrated Ethan's seventeen birthday a few weeks ago, she couldn’t help but join Tony in wondering _how_ too fast their babies were growing up!

Shaking herself out of her reverie, Pepper called out to them, stopping them before they entered the kitchen, “How’s the studying going, girls?”

Eva looked at her mother over her shoulder, “Great.”

Kayla nodded, “It’s going good.”

“Covering a lot of ground?”

“Yeah, Mom.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“That’s good,” Pepper said, smiling at the teenagers, “Taking a break?”

“Uh huh.”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Would you like me to fix you a snack?”

“No, thanks, Mom. We got it."

"You sure?"

Eva shot her an exasperated look, "Mom."

Pepper raised her hand, "Okay, okay. Just I was being sure."

Her daughter nodded, and disappeared into the kitchen. Kayla however stayed a second more, and Pepper could see that her cheeks were flushed a little.

"Umm, thanks for the offer anyway, Mrs. Stark."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

The teenager nodded, and then disappeared into the kitchen.

Once they were gone, she turned around to look at the window, and shuddered.

"Still raining out there?" Tony asked.

In the corner of her eye, she could see him stretching before he sat up and re-fluffed his pillow before laying down again.

"Yeah, it is. Looks like a real nice, cold, wet drizzle is coming down out there."

"Mmmm."

When he didn't say anything else, Pepper smiled, and opened her book. She was just about to go back to reading when a chill unexpectedly ran down her spine. Her book dropped onto her lap as she rubbed her arms, "Ooo, I'm chilly."

Tony cracked an eye open, and looked at her, "Want me to throw you a throw?"

She shook her head, "No, thanks."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm already starting to warm up. Thanks."

"Sure, no problem."

Pepper opened her book again, but didn't go back to reading because she felt chilled again. She looked over at her husband, about to ask him to toss her one of the throws on the back of the couch, when an even better idea occurred to her.

Folding down the corner of one page to mark her place, she got up and stretched a little. Tony must have heard or sensed her movement because he cracked an eye open, and watched her.

"Going to see what the girls are up to?" he asked before closing his eye again.

"No, I'm cold again."

He didn't open his eyes again, "I told you it's not a problem to hand you a throw, honey." He yawned, then asked, "You want one?" When there was no answer from his wife after a few seconds, he had his mouth open to repeat his question. But he didn't have a chance to pose his question after he felt a sudden heavy weight on his abdomen, effectively knocking wind out of him.

"Oof!" he said as the weight shifted, and he felt like he could breath again. "Pepper, honey, what the...?" He had opened his eyes to find her spread out on top of him as though his body were a pillow.

"I told you, I'm _cold_!" she replied, innocently.

"Yeah, I know that, but Pep dear, you know I'm not a pillow, right?"

Pepper snuggled into him, and moved her head in a way that made him sputter when he got a mouthful of it. She looked at him, smiling, "No, you're something way better than a just a throw. You're my own personal electric blanket!"

"Pep..."

"Yes?"

Tony sighed, "Sweetheart, I know you're always saying that I'm hot but this is a bit ridiculous, don't you think?"

"But honey," Pepper countered in a voice she knew he couldn't resist, "I was cold over there all by myself in the lonely chair, and now that I'm all snuggly with my favorite man, I'm all nice n toasty now. Now, can I stay over here with you? Please?" She heard him release a great big sigh, and kiss the side of her head.

"Okay, okay, you can stay... just don't move around a lot, okay? I'm trying to sleep."

"Okay, I promise all the moving I'm going to do is to turn the pages of my book."

"Okay, there's not much moving with that, so you can do that."

"Thanks," Pepper replied, opening her book up.

"I'm going to take my nap now."

"Okay, that's fine."

Soon the only sound heard in the room was that the rain hitting against the window. Pepper thought she occasionally heard a peal of laughter from the kitchen, but other than this, there was a warm, pleasant quiet permeating the living room.

Five pages later, Pepper jumped just a little when she felt Tony wrap his arms around her middle. There was a smile, she turned the page again, and laid her hand on top of his. She was had just gotten absorbed back into her book when Tony's hand began to fly up and down her belly, tickling her.

Pepper immediately begin laughing out loud and wiggling. She tried to sit up, but one of his arms kept her in place while his free hand continued to tickle without mercy. By the time tears were running down her face, marking her place in her book was the last thing on her mind as it fell onto the floor. In a last effort to break free, she began to twist her lower body but he still had a good hold on her. He tickled her until she was huffing to catch her breath.

"TONY, let me up!" she nearly yelled when she finally had the breath to speak again.

He responded by tightening his arms around her, and saying, "No!"

"I mean it! Let me up!"

"Or what?"

"Or... or... I'll fight fire with fire! I'll tickle you back!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really!"

Tony snorted with laughter, then ran his hands all over her belly again, "You're going to fight fire with fire, huh? Well, honey, that's a little hard to do when I have you right where I want you!"

Pepper laughed so hard she cried, and was trying to get enough air in to call out for help when suddenly they both heard another voice join in.

"MOM! DAD!"

Tony's hands immediately ceased there movements, and Pepper felt him let his hold on her. She took in a couple of breaths, and looked up to see Eva standing there giving them a mortified look while Kayla tired to hide the fact she was giggling behind one hand. She sat up while Tony addressed their daughter.

"What? Your mother and I were just having a little bit of.... fun!"

Pepper gave him an exasperated look, "I think you were the one who was having all of the so called _fun_ , Mr. Stark!"

"Ah, you can't tell me you weren't too, Mrs. Stark. Even just a little!"

"I was--"

"Oh my gosh! You guys are so.... Ugggh!" 

They were a little surprised when their daughter rolled her eyes and then stormed down the hallway towards her room. But they weren't as surprised as Kayla, who stared after she friend with her mouth hanging open. After a few seconds, she looked over at them.

"Umm, sorry," the girl apologized before she hurried after her friend.

Pepper looked at her husband, and laughed then sighed, "Well, it's happened. Looks like we finally made our daughter a real teenager today by embarrassing her in front of one of her friends!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a fill for my genprompt_bingo [card](http://innitmarvelous.dreamwidth.org/43479.html) prompt: Wild Card (filling it with Laughter) but also for this [prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/161395699622/person-a-is-lying-on-the-couch-with-person-b).


	8. Sea Bells, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for very very VERY light angst in this chapter.

With a slowly stretch and wide yawn, Pepper put her out towards her husband’s side of the bed. Her eyes opened when she found his side of the bed not only empty but relatively cool. Well as cool as the sheets could be when they were currently staying on their private island in the Caribbean.

She sat up in bed, took a few deep breaths while willing her heartbeat to stay at the rate it was before she discovered Tony wasn't there. She opened her mouth to ask BRUTUS where Tony was when the A.I. beat her to the punch.

"Boss is currently taking a walk on the beach, Missus Stark."

She still wasn't used to the heavy Bronx accent the A.I. had even after all these years. She threw the sheet back, and got out of bed, "Thanks, BRUTUS. What time did Tony get up?"

"About an hour ago."

Pepper glanced at the clock, and her eyes widened when she saw it was only going on seven a.m. If he'd been up almost an hour then that meant it was only after five when he had gotten up.

"Is anyone else up, BRUTUS?" she asked as she pulled on a sundress.

"No, Missus Stark. It's just you and the Boss up right now."

 

* * *

The sun was just peeking over the horizon when Tony stopped walking, and allowed the waves to just hit his feet. He turned and stared out at the pristine sea, letting the memories of being with his kids here on this very beach in times past replay themselves in his head.

_"I want to go swimming, Daddy!"_

_"Can we collect sea bells today, Daddy?"_

_"Okay, okay, Daddy will build sandcastles with you today!"_

_"Can we bury you, Daddy?"_

_"Bury me?"_

_"Yeah, can we bury you in the sand?"_

_"Well..."_

_"Pwease, Daddy?"_

_"Oh, alright. You and Ethan can bury me at some point today, Princess."_

_"Yay! Tank you, Daddy!"_

_"You're welcome, Princess!"_

_"What are you laughing at?"_

_"You."_

_"Me?"_

_"Yes, you."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because our little girl has you so wrapped around her little finger, all she has to do is give you the Stark patented sad puppy eyes look and you give in every time!"_

_"I don't not!"_

_"Oh you do too!"_

_"Do not!"_

_"I'm afraid you do, Tones!"_

_"Oh, who asked you, platypus?!"_

Tony jumped a little when he felt his wife's arms wrap themselves around him from behind, and he heard her voice in his ear.

"Good morning," Pepper murmured, putting her chin on his shoulder, "Did I scare you?"

He nodded, lifting one of her hands from around his waist to kiss it, "Yeah, just a little."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Boy you must have been really lost in thought there, hmm?"

"Yeah, I guess I was."

She looked out at the horizon, and was quiet for a few minutes, just enjoying the feel of the ocean hitting both of their feet. Finally after she felt him take a deep breath she asked, "So what were you thinking about? Eva?"

"Yeah."

"Thinking about the fact that our sweet baby girl is getting married today?"

"Yeah I guess... in a roundabout way."

" _Roundabout way_?"

"Yeah roundabout. I was actually just standing here thinking about all the times we came here when they were kids, and how they always were asking me to hunt for sea shells--"

"I think you mean, _sea bells_ as our daughter always use to call them when she was little."

"Yeah, _sea bells_. Anyway, I was thinking about hunting for _sea bells_ with her, and the times I made sandcastles with her and Ethan and all the times they wanted to bury me in the sand."

Pepper laughed, remembering all the times she saw only Tony's head sticking out of the sand. Burying their Daddy really had been one of their children's favorite things to do whenever they came to the island. She didn't know if it was because they liked the idea of putting their father in a position where he couldn't move for awhile or if they loved it because he was always a good sport about it. Whatever the reason, they always had to bury him in the sand at least one time per visit.

Then she heard him sigh.

"I've also been thinking about them this morning."

Although she didn't have to ask, she did anyway, "Your parents?"

"Yeah," he confirmed, "Especially my Mom. I actually had a dream about her right before I woke up. Actually that's what woke me up."

"Why? Was it a bad dream?" She hoped that it wasn't because she knew Tony infrequently had any dreams about his parents, and she knew he wished he could have more because it was the only way he could see them.

"No, it was actually a good dream. I must have been a little kid in the dream because I was sitting on her lap while she was playing the piano. I can't remember what song she was playing, but I think I can remember her humming while she was playing."

He sighed, "I miss her, Pep. It's been fifty years since I last saw or spoke to her."

Pepper noticed that he didn't include his father in there. But then she knew the man was a touchy, difficult subject for her husband to deal with, even after fifty years. She also knows by now that along with those difficulties comes some genuine regrets. She knows this because she's loved this man for more than thirty years now, and she's seen enough to know the thing that gnaws at him the most was what might have been had his father not been murdered that night fifty years ago today.

She tightened her arms around him, and said, "It's okay to still be missing them after all this time. There's no time limit for that. I know I still miss my Dad, and I'm sure if you asked Jim or his sisters, they'd tell you they still miss their parents after all these years."

"Yeah, I'm sure they--" Tony's voice trailed off there as a pink light started to blink on his watch. "Hmm, looks like someone is awake or is waking up."

Years ago while visiting the island, Tony and Pepper realized that they needed a way for BRUTUS to alert them when their kids were awake while they were out of the house. He had installed a pink light for Eva, a blue light for Ethan, and many more colors had been added over the years as the number of guests they'd invited to visit here had grown.

"Well, I better get back to the house then. My little girl's getting married today, so I'd say that calls for some special mother daughter time before the day gets into full swing."

At hearing this, Tony turned around to face her so he could kiss his wife before she left him to go back inside. The kiss lasted a few seconds before Pepper pulled away.

"I'll see you inside," she said.

He nodded, "I'll be in in a few."

"Love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the view Tony and Pepper had while they were talking.  
> 
> 
> Also this was written to fill an "Early Morning" prompt for a bingo card of mine _and_ for "Touch" which was Day 1 of Pepperony Week 2017!


	9. Sea Bells, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for very light angst again.

Miss Eva Alessandra Maria Stark became Mrs. Eva Alessandra Maria Stark Barton at exactly the moment the sun kissed the horizon of the Caribbean sea.

Their families and friends had broken out into applause as the elated newlyweds shared the first kiss of their new life together. Soon the applause gave way to everyone gathering around the couple to offer them best wishes, hugs, and in some cases, kisses. They seem so caught up in the moment that neither of them that both of their parents hang back to allow the rest of the family and friends, to talk to them first.

Eva has just finished hugging her Uncle Thor when she spots her father standing by himself on the beach, looking at the quickly darkening sky. She wonders where her mother is, and quickly looks around to see her engaged in conversation with Aunt Alyssa.

She turned to her husband… she smiled at thinking of that wonderful in connection to Franky, and put her hand on his arm. When he looked at her, she motioned for him to come closer, then whispered in his ear, nodding towards where her father was still looking out at the water.

"Don't be long," Franky said, knowing exactly what she wanted and what she needed to do.

"I won't," Eva said, kissing him before she pulled away.

* * *

"Daddy?" Eva started gently when she reached him and touched his arm, "Are you alright?"

A smile immediately graced his face, but one doesn't spend almost twenty-five years as Tony Stark's daughter without learning to gauge when he's forcing himself to smile for the sake of those around him. As she looks at his face, she knows that's what he's doing right now and suddenly she has to wonder if he's okay with her marrying Franky.

"Of course I am, sweetheart. I just got a little distracted by _this_ , that's all." He opened up his hand to let her see what's in it and it's a small pink hued sea shell, "Do you remember how you always used to love collecting these when we came here?"

Eva smiled fondly, reaching out touch the sea shell and her father's hand, "How can I ever forget, Daddy? Hunting sea shells with you and Ethan sometimes, are some of my favoritest memories from when I was a little girl."

"Those were some good times."

"They were the _best_!" Eva corrected. happy tears in her eyes, "I love you so much, Daddy." A tear slipped down her face.

Tony immediately reached up, and wiped it away, "Hey, now! What's this? We can't have my little girl... the father of the bride making her cry on her own wedding day and ruining her makeup, now can we?"

Looking at the self-deprecating twinkle in his eyes, she really wants to cry now. Eva also finds herself powerless to stop the next words that come out her mouth before she realized what she was saying, "Then please stop being so sad, and being alone, Daddy!"

"I'm not sad, Princess."

"Then why do you look like you're sad?"

Her father shrugs, "I don't know. I guess I just got a little lost in memories, that's all."

"Of happier times?"

He gives her a stunned look for a moment, then replied, "Of happy times, yes, but not necessarily _happier_. Oh my..." He looked over at his son-in-law laughing with one of the Asgardians that he didn't quite recognize right away, "Honey, you don't think I disapprove of you marrying Franky, do you?"

Eva looked at her husband herself, "No, of course not, Daddy... or I hope you don't anyway because now would be one heck of a time to say something!" She added that last part with a laugh.

"Oh sweetie," he began, and then stopped to pull her close to him, "That's not it at all! Franky's a good kid... uh man. I mean he's a bit too much like Bar... err Clint sometimes, but he's still a good one! And I know he's going to take care of you and love you exactly as you deserve to be loved."

"Are you sure?"

Tony wanted to stroke her hair but since she was still wearing her veil, he settled for rubbing her back, "Yes, I am very sure. I've known you both your whole lives and believe me if I had any doubts about my new son-in-law he probably wouldn't _be_  my new son-in-law right now."

Eva felt him kiss the side of her head.

"I'm sorry that I worried you, baby, I didn't mean to. Your Dad has just become a silly, nostalgic idiot in his old age is all."

She pulled away to look at him, "Oh Daddy, you're not _that_ old or silly. And what's wrong with a little nostalgia?"

"Nothing, I suppose, except I once told your Mom that I'd been called many things in my life but nostalgic wasn't one of them."

Eva shrugged, "Well people do change, Daddy."

"Yeah, sometimes they do, and according to your Mom and Uncle Jimmy I've changed a lot over the years they've known me. I just never thought I'd see the day where I'd change enough to consider myself nostalgic."

He looked over to their family, to his new son-in-law, and he could tell that the boy was starting to feel his wife's absence. So he kissed his daughter's brow, and said, "Enough of this! It's your wedding day! You should currently be lost in a world of your own with your husband instead of worrying about your old dad! Come on, let's get you back where you belong!" He tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and together they started to walk towards Franky.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written to fill a prompt on a bingo card of mine "Dusk" but also for Pepperony Week 2017 Day 3 prompt of "Family/Kids".


	10. In the Summertime (when the weather is fine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written to fill two prompts on two different bingo cards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I erroneously deleted this chapter thinking I had made a mistake in some of the details and I didn't.
> 
> This is the formal introduction of Monica Rambeau and her nephew Colton into my verse. She will make an appearance in my upcoming story **I will see your nation cast down**.

“Hey Pep, have you seen Rhodey?” Tony asked as he leaned down over the lounge chair his wife was all comfy in to give her a kiss.

Pepper kissed him back but immediately frowned when Ethan, who had been laying against her, opened his eyes and began reaching up for his Daddy, "Now see what you've done? He was almost asleep!"

The little boy had had a busy morning running around and playing with all the other children his age here at the picnic. After they'd had lunch, Pepper had decided to try to get him down for a nap on the lounger with her. It'd taken a lot of keeping Ethan in her lap when he wanted to get down, and rubbing his back to calm him, but she had finally succeeded in getting him to succumb to sleep.

Or at least she had until Tony came along, instantly made the formerly sleepy little boy with his presence, wake up. 

"Is Mommy keeping you prisoner, sport?" Tony asked as he reached down to pick up his son.

"Pee'ner, Dad'ee! Peei'ner!" Ethan chanted.

Pepper rolled her eyes, "Now look what you got him doing!"

He looked at the little boy with a smile on his face, "Mommy's no fun, is she, squirt?"

"No un, Mommy! No un!"

"Tony!" 

With his wife still glaring at him, Tony had enough sense to look apologetic, even as he started trying to get the little boy to calm down. He eased Ethan's head down towards his shoulder, and started rubbing his back, "Okay, champ, let's try to settle down and take a nap for Mommy." To his surprise Ethan stayed laying against his shoulder.

"So," he began once he was sure that wasn't a very temporary thing, "Rhodey?"

Pepper picked up her sparkling water, and took a sip before answered, "No, I haven't seen him yet." 

"Huh I wonder where he is? It's almost two and he said he'd be here at eleven or twelve."

Although he had had to attend a meeting at Edwards Air Force base, Rhodey had said he was still planning on coming to the SI family picnic as soon as he could drive down to Malibu as soon as he was dismissed from the meeting. But things change and maybe something came up that he just couldn't get away from, or worse yet, out of.

"Maybe he couldn't get away from the base as quickly as he originally planned to or thought he could?" 

"Yeah, looks like," Tony said, frowning.

"I'm sure he'll get here soon."

"Yeah, probably... unless something's come up and they've decided them need him to stay on base for whatever reason." 

If that was what had happened, he hoped is wasn't something they'd need War Machine for. Because Tony knew if they did, his friend would be stuck for most of what was left of his Independence Day flying encased in metal to some far off land in the world, and that be a lousy way to spend a day he had basically been promised off by his superiors.

 _Actually strike that_ , Tony thought to himself, _It's not just a lousy way to spend the 4th of July but it outright sucks_. 

He should know since he'd spent enough time in the Iron Man suit flying off to far away missions with the Avengers.

"I think he's finally asleep," Pepper said quietly, pointing to their son, and bringing him out of his thoughts, "Do you want me to take him back?"

Tony took down at Ethan, and after seeing he was as limp as a wet noodle in his Daddy's arm, shook his head, "No, he can stay with me."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's not take a chance of waking him." 

Although they had had plenty of experience and success at handing their sleeping son off to each other in the past without waking him, Pepper could see the wisdom in Ethan staying with her husband for now, "Okay, why don't you sit down with me then until he's up? We can watch the archery challenge together."

"Archery challenge?" Tony said, easing down onto the empty lounger beside her.

"Yeah, someone got the idea of having an archery challenge for anyone who's interested. I think it's supposed to start in about two minutes."

"Oh brother!"

"What?" she asked when she heard a snort from him.

After checking to make sure he hadn't woken Ethan up, he answered, "It's just after you're seen Hawkeye in action, watching other people shot arrows is ridiculous and boring,"

"Well, I know they won't be up to Clint's level of skill with a bow, but I'm sure it'll still be worth watching."

"Yeah, I'm sure! These people are just lucky Clint's not here to sweep the floor out from under them!"

His wife laughed, and said, "Just watch, maybe something interesting will happen." 

"Uh huh," he quipped in disbelief, looking off away from the attempts at archery in front of him time to see a familiar face was almost upon them.

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

"Jim! I'm so glad you finally made it!" Pepper exclaimed, wiping away the part of her drink she had spilled on herself when he surprised her.

"Yeah, me too," he replied, adjusting the garment bag slung over his shoulder.

Tony held up a fist to bump with his best friend's own, "Belated happy Independence Day, platypus, and welcome to our little celebratory shindig in the honor therefore!"

Rhodey smiled and rolled his eyes at the wording, "Thanks, I think. Say, got anywhere I can change out of my uniform?" Of course he had been planning to change anyway but seeing that his godson appeared to be waking up prompted it even more since the little boy liked to play with the things pinned on his godfather's uniform whenever he got the chance.

"Well, of course we do," Pepper answered, pointing across the way towards a temporary building, "The men's room is right over there. You don't mind changing there right?"

"No, not at all. Okay, I'll be right back after I get changed and have put my uniform back in my car."

"Okay, we'll be here."

Rhodey nodded, and turned around to head towards the building Pepper had pointed out, It wasn't far off, and it took him less than a minute to get there. He was just to step inside when a little boy cut him off and darted inside before he could. 

"Colton Aiden!" a female voice fussed from behind.

Shaking his head, he smiled, and started into the bathroom again when he heard the same female voice speak again, "Hey, sir, I"m sorry about that."

Rhodey looked over his shoulder, and smiled, "It's okay, ma'am. I guess your son just really needed to go. Huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Still, I'm sorry about that."

"It's no problem," he replied, and started to go inside again but stopped, He turned around to say something to the woman, to introduce himself but stopped when he saw a man approach her and kiss her on the cheek.

 _Oh, well, it was a crazy idea anyway_ , he thought with a shrug and finally went into the restroom.

Eleven minutes later, he was walking back to where he had left Tony and Pepper to find Pepper standing up and locked in conversation with a woman who had her back facing him. As he got closer to them, he could see that Ethan was fully awake and eating what looked like ice cream while sitting in his father's lap.

"Hey there, buddy!" he said, kneeling beside Tony to say hello to his godson.

"Unca Ro-ro!" the little boy said, reaching out towards him.

"Whoa there, kiddo!" Tony said, hurrying to move the ice cream away before they both wound up wearing it.

Ethan held his arms up to his Uncle and before anyone could say anything he picked up the little boy to hug him.

"Careful, he's got--"

"Sticky hands and face," Rhodey finished, feeling the stickiness of the little hands wrapped around his neck, as well as from the little face pressed against the same area.

"Tony!" Pepper said, exasperated, coming to the rescue, "You could have warned him!" She opened her arms to take her son but the little boy cling to his Uncle.

"Come to Mommy, baby."

Ethan shook his head, and pressed his little body closer to her Uncle.

"Sweetie--"

"It's okay, Pepper," Rhodey said when it was obvious Ethan wasn't going to leave him without causing a scene.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I am," he assured her, "Besides it's been awhile since I got to see my favorite godson. Right sport?"

"Wight!"

Pepper smiled, shaking her head at the pair, and turned to look at the person she'd been talking to when he'd come back. "Oh, Jim?"

Rhodey had just been about to sit down in the lounger she had vacated, and stopped when he heard his name, "Yes?"

"There's someone I'd like you to meet. Monica?"

The back of the woman turned around, and he saw her face for the second time that day.

"It's you!" he said, with a laugh.

She smiled back, and nodded, "Yeah, it's me."

"Do you know each other?" Pepper asked in a puzzled voice.

"No, we've never met before today," Monica said.

"Well, not officially anyway," Rhodey added.

"Then wha..."

"Oh," Monica said, turning to her and it was then he noticed that the same little boy from earlier was close by eating his own ice cream, "Colton cut him off in an effort to get to the bathroom in a hurry."

"Ah."

Tony noted how his best friend was smiling goofy at the woman he had just met. "So, Pep, are you going to introduce them or should?"

She shot her husband a glare before saying, "Oh, right, sorry. James Rhodes, I'd like you to meet Dr. Monica Rambeau, the new head of our biophysics department. Monica, this is one of our dearest and Tony's oldest, closest friend, Colonel James Rhodes."

"Yeah I thought I saw a colonel's eagle on your uniform earlier," Monica said, offering her hand to him.

Rhodey took it, arching an eyebrow as he asked, "Oh, do you have a father or brother who are or were officers?"

"No, I didn't have any brothers. Just a sister. As for who was in the service, well you're looking at her. I was a Captain in the Air Force."

"Was?"

She nodded, "I was honorable discharged a few years ago so I could take over raising my nephew after my sister died." She pointed over to the little boy he'd met earlier.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, turning to look and finding the little boy he'd met earlier.

"It's okay, we're doing fine now, thanks."

By now, Ethan was wanting to get down so Rhodey set him on the ground and watched him to make sure he got safely back to his parents, who seemed to have disappeared a respectable distance away, safely.

"So, where's your husband at?"

"Husband?"

"Yeah, I'd like to meet him."

She gave him a confused smile, "But I'm not married."

"Then who? Oh you know what? Never mind! That's none of my business!" 

Before either of them could say anything else, her nephew came running over, "Aunt Monica! Aunt Monica!"

"Excuse me," she said to Rhodey before turning to her nephew, "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can we go play the bean bag toss next, Auntie? Please?"

"Colton, where are your manners? Do you see the nice gentleman standing here?"

The boy looked at Rhodey, and said, "Hello." Then he looked at his aunt again, "Please can we go play bean bags now?"

The two adults tried to hide their amusement as Monica tried to enforce some semblance of discipline, "But I'm talking with this man, Colton."

"But you've talking forever already!"

"Colton--"

"You promised! You promised we'd go play after you got done talking to the portant lady!"

Monica sighed, "You're right, I did promise. But that still doesn't mean you get to be rude to an adult or interrupt my conversations."

"But--"

"Settle down, Colton. We'll go play whatever game you want after I get finished talking to this nice man. Okay?"

The boy gave her a disappointed look, "Oooookay."

"I have a solution," Rhodey began cautiously, "Why don't I walk with you over to the bean bag toss? That way... Colton is it?" 

The boy nodded.

"That way Colton can play and we can talk."

Monica considered it, "Okay, then. If you don't mind?"

"No, I don't mind."

"Alright then. Say thank you to Mr. Rhodes, Colton."

"Thank you, Mr, Rhodes."

"You're welcome, sport."

"Well, I think the bean bag toss is over that way," Monica said pointing.

"Then please by all means lead the way."


	11. Little Stinker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written to fill these prompts on two bingo cards: Baby/Child and Kids/Babies
> 
> I also based this sort of, of this [prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/134999434033/imagine-that-person-a-is-heavily-pregnant-and-is).

“JARVIS, is Pepper still up?” Tony asked around a jaw cracking yawn, leaning his tired body back against the elevator's wall. "What was that?"

"I said Mrs. Stark is currently dozing on the couch, Sir."

Shaking his head, he sighed, and muttered, "Pepper, Pepper... I told you not to stay up." She was now in the last weeks of her pregnancy with their first child, and she was usually exhausted by the time she went to bed every night, which is why he hadn't wanted her to stay up waiting on him.

Late that afternoon, there had been a general call for the Avengers to assemble when the latest almost supervillian started wrecking havoc on New York City. Tony had resisted going because of the possibility of Pepper going into labor but she reminded him that her doctor had said their son probably wouldn't come for a few weeks more.

_"You know, the word **probably** isn't making me want to get all suited up and go kick--"_

_She halted what he has been about to say with two fingers over his lips, "I'll be... rather we'll be fine until you get back. It's okay if you go and help the team make the world a safer place for our little guy."_

He had kissed her, told their son to be good to Mommy by not making her go to the bathroom so much, and after saying, "Don't wait up!" he had suited up and was off to join the team.

The elevator doors opened, and after straightening his shoulders, Tony stepped into the penthouse. The lights were on dim but that didn't stop his eyes immediately from making out the recumbent form of his wife. With a smile, and as quietly as he could manage, he went over to the couch. He noted as he eased down onto the coffee table beside her that she was wearing one of his t-shirts again, which had become her favorite thing to sleep in since she'd entered the last trimester of her pregnancy.

She looked so peaceful and comfortable that he didn't want to wake her up, yet he knew she'd be upset if he went to bed without waking her so they snuggle up in their nice, comfy bed together. His dilemma was solved when she stirred in her sleep, and opened her eyes.

"When you did get back?" she asked as he picked up her hand, and kissed it.

"About two minutes ago. I have to say I'm surprised that you're still out here."

She ran a hand through his hair, noting the slight bruising on the opposite of his face. It didn't look serious, and she knew he wouldn't talk directly about it, so she asked, "And how was the supervillain of the Big Apple?"

"Major disappointment."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, the fight was over twenty minutes after we got there. The guy was a total pansy and not really worth the title super--"

Pepper gasped, and put a hand over her stomach.

"Are you okay? It's not that time is it?"

She shook her head, "No, it's not that time. But it _is_ time for me to make another trip to the bathroom since _your_ son thinks it's fun to kick on my bladder like it's his on personal pinata!" 

Tony shot her stomach a serious look, and leaned close to it, "Hey mister, didn't I tell you to be good for Mommy and leave her bladder alone already?" Before she could contribute verbally, he quickly pressed a kiss on her belly, and just as quick he pulled away from it like he'd been burned.

"What?" Pepper asked, concerned as she watched him touch his mouth.

"Didn't you feel that?" 

"Feel what?"

"Our son just kicked me!"

"He did what?" she asked with a little giggle.

Tony looked down at her stomach, "The little stinker kicked me in the mouth!"

Pepper giggled again.

"Well, I'm glad you find our son already rebelling so amusing, Mrs. Stark," he said.

She giggled even more before her expression got a little more serious, "Help me up, please? I need to go _now_ or else!"

Tony helped his wife to her feet, and followed her down the hallway towards their room, unable to get over the fact his son had had such a strong reaction to his voice and touch. It made him wish, more than ever, that the little guy had already been born because he couldn't wait to meet their future soccer star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I forgot Ethan was born in California when I wrote this so now the so-called supervillain attacked NYC!


	12. As You Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written to fill the TEASING prompt on the public card Cotton Candy Festival at [All Bingo](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/) comm.

The kids were down and after a few cute as pie delay tactics on their two year daughter’s part, were finally both fast asleep. Pepper was in the kitchen finishing off with making their snacking choice for the night, a huge bowl of popcorn with a few chocolate pieces mixed in here and there, while Tony checked on the kids one last time to be sure they were both in fact actually down.

It was date night for them, and for tonight’s date they had decided to watch a couple of movies, one of each personal favorite movies. When they had come up with the idea, Pepper had requested that Tony’s choice please not be a movie full of nothing but explosions supplemented by pointless violence and he in turn asked her to please not pick a pure over the top lovey, dovey chick flick.

Pepper had just returned with the popcorn when Tony appeared from checking on the kids.

“They’re asleep, right?” she asked, sitting down.

“Yep, out like a light. Both of them,” he replied, sitting down beside her and wrapping an arm around her.

“Good. Shall we start the first movie up then?"

He nodded, and said, "JARVIS, queue up Pepper's movie first please?"

"Belay that, JARVIS," Pepper interrupted even before the AI could utter a single syllable.

"You don't want to watch yours first?"

"No, I'd rather get yours over... uh watched first."

"But you know the rules of the house state, ladies first."

"What rules of the house? Seriously I thought you were a more progressive, modern man than that!"

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes, "You know us men can't win. I mean, on the one hand, if we don't hold a door open for the ladies, then we're rude Neanderthals who were raised in a barn with no manners. But on the other hand if we do go ahead of you to open a door, that makes us stuck back in the time when women we're seen as equals to men. So which one is it, Pep? You cannot have it both ways!"

Pepper shook her head, and grabbed a handful of popcorn eating it instead of replying to him.

He did the same, only before he popped the popcorn into his mouth he added to what he'd been saying, "And I am too quote, unquote _progressive, modern man_. I mean if I wasn't I would have left all of our kids' super duper, extremely poop filled diapers for _you_ to change all alone and by yourself!" 

At the same moment he said the word poop, Pepper chomped down on a piece of popcorn that had melted chocolate on it. If he thought the mention of their kids' dirty diapers was going to make her lose her appetite, he had another thing coming. She picked up another handful, and popped it into her mouth all the while smirking at him.

Tony shook his head, smirked at her, and grabbed some popcorn, "How about we let JARVIS decide whose movie to play first? Hmm?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

"Okay J, I think you heard the lady."

Their electronic butler wisely didn't say anything, apparently not wanting to get into the middle of whatever was going on between them. Instead the movie's opening started rolling on their TV.

They blurted simultaneously, "Wait a second that's..." Then stopped speaking when they both realized what the other had said.

Pepper gave her husband a surprised look, "You picked out _The Princess Bride_?!!"

"Well, you said you prefer a movie that had something besides explosions and violence, right?"

"Well yes, I did but _The Princess Bride_?"

"What? What's the big deal?"

"Oh there isn't one. I just never would have guessed it would be a favorite movie of yours is all."

"Well, it is believe it or not."

"But when would you have had a chance to see it before now?"

"Let's just say that I did see it before now, and it's one of my favorites. Okay?"

He had suddenly grown a little serious, and Pepper sensed that whatever the story was behind _The Princess Bride_ being one of his favorite movies she would have to wait to learn at a later time when he felt like he was able to share it. But there was one thing she thought it'd be okay to ask him.

"So who did you watch it with before?" 

"My Mom."


	13. Kiss and Make It All Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written to fill these prompts on for two cards: Fluff and Affection
> 
> It was also written as a fill for this [prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/130261252908/imagine-person-b-of-your-otp-gets-a-busted-lip).

A buzz from Pepper’s phone made her look up from the report she was reading. She picked it up, stealing a glance at her children who had been playing quietly together ever since Ethan had finished his assigned homework, before looking down to see what the buzz was about.

**REMINDER:** Ethan's weekly spelling test is tomorrow!

She put her phone down, and asked, “Are you ready for your spelling test tomorrow, Ethan?”

“Yes, Mommy," the boy said without looking up from the car he was rolling around.

Of course she knew that both her children had inherited a lot of brain power from their father and grandfather. Both her children were exceptionally bright, and were doing very well in school. Still she wanted to be sure that he actually did know how to spell all the words his teacher had sent home for the week.

"Could you please bring me your vocabulary list anyway, sweetheart?"

"But I know them, Mommy!"

"I know you do, honey, but it won't hurt us to go over them one more time before tomorrow just to be sure. Now, please can you go get them from your room and bring them to Mommy?"

The little boy kept playing with his toy truck and for a second, she thought she would have to repeat herself, but then her took off like a rocket from the floor.

"No running!" she called after him.

While she was waiting for him to come back, the elevator doors opened, and Tony stepped out. He had gone down to his workshop about an hour ago to do some much needed upgrades on his Iron Man suit, and Pepper was surprised to see him so soon since he had said what he wanted to do would take at least a couple hours.

So what was he doing back upstairs so soon?

Pepper had been about to give voice to that question when Tony turned towards her, and she could see that he was holding a rag to the right side of his mouth.

He motioned for her to be quiet, then pointed to Eva who hadn't yet seen him, then gestured at the kitchen. He disappeared inside just as Ethan was returning with his vocabulary list.

"Here you go, Mommy," the boy said, handing her the paper.

"Thank you, honey," she said before standing up, "Mommy has to go into the kitchen for a few minutes. We'll go over your words when I get back. In the meantime, why don't you go back to playing with your sister?"

Ethan gave her a confused look, shrugged, then returned to the floor where his sister was.

"I'll be in the kitchen. Play nice while I'm gone."

Not waiting for an answer from them, she ducked into the kitchen, and found her husband over by the sink. He had traded the grease stained rag for a bunch of paper towels.

"Tony?" 

He looked up at her, "Oh, hi. Sorry if I scared you but--"

"YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Pepper crossed the distance between them, looking at his face for the source of the blood on the rag laying on her counter top.

"Yeah, just a bit," he admitted.

She couldn't see where he was bleeding as his hand and paper towels were doing an effective job blocking her view.

"Let me see?"

"It's not, honey. Just a busted lip."

"Can I see anyway please?"

Tony gave an exasperated sigh, and lowered the bloody towels in his hand. When he did, she could see that his lower lip was indeed busted, and while it still bleeding, the flow had slowed.

He hissed when she reached up to touch it, "Careful!"

"How did that happen?" she asked as he covered the lips with a new paper towel.

"Dummy," he answered simply.

"Care to elaborate?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, I made the mistake of telling Dummy to hand a tool like an actual dummy when he was too close. When I turned around to take it, he got me right smack in the kisser."

Pepper winced in sympathy, "Well once it stops bleeding, we should probably wash your lip out good with some soap and water, maybe use a little peroxide just to be sure it good and cleaned out."

"Peroxide? Seriously, Pepper, do you know how much that stuff stings?"

"Yeah, I do but I don't think you want your lip of all things to get an infection do you?"

He sighed, "No, not really."

"Okay soap, water, peroxide then."

"Oh goody!"

She touched the other side of his face, and smiling said, "Don't worry if it stings too much, I promise I'll kiss it and make it all better."

"Well as long as you're going to kiss it and make it all better, I guess I can handle the stingy stuff."

Pepper at him, then as she retrieved the First Aid Kit from one of the cabinets above she asked, "So, tell me did poor Dummy get threatened with the destruction of his motherboard again via meltdown or did you just threaten to donate him to the city college again?"

"It was the former, Ma'am," JARVIS put in before Tony could say a word.

"E tu, huh, JARVIS?" he snapped at the AI, "And what's with the _poor Dummy_ bit when all my creations are actively turning against me?"

Pepper rolled her eyes, opened the Kit, and said, "Okay, let me see that lip."


	14. Shimmy Shimmy Pop

“So, you _did_ go over the papers I left for you this morning, right?” Pepper asked, before taking a bite of her dinner omelette. She had been late getting home tonight because of teleconference with their office in Japan. When Tony had asked if he could make her something to eat, she had immediately requested the eggy dish. “Mmm this is really good.”

“Or are you just _that_ hungry?”

She shook her head, and took another bite, “No, you’ve gotten actually good at making these. You’re also dodging my question.”

“You shouldn’t talk with your mouthful, honey,” he said, wagging his eyebrows at her and ducking when she tried to hit him with her napkin, “And I _wasn’t_ dodging your question. I was just taking my time answering it.”

Pepper swallowed, and pushed aside the little bit of omelette left, “You didn’t read those papers, did you?” She sighed, shaking her head, and collecting her plate carried it over to the sink to clean.

Tony came up behind her as she scraped the remains of her dinner down the garbage disposal, and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“Sike,” he murmured in her ear.

It took a second for what he said to sink in, but when it did, she elbowed him not too hard in the stomach, and then turned to rest her arms on his shoulders as he rubbed his stomach, “So you _did_ read them?”

“Yes, I read them, bruiser! I read them even before I played with Eva today.”

“Speaking of playing with Eva,” Pepper said, grabbing one of his hands, “What in the world happened to your fingers?” She held his right hand in hers, looking down first at his fingertips to see three different colors on the first three of his fingers with a new color on the fourth.

Tony shrugged, "Eva wanted to paint fingernails, and I guess Daddy's fingernails were more fun than her own."

"Did she get any of the polish on your--" His wife countered, her voice trailing off when he held up his left hand.

"Yeah, she did. On both hands actually, but I think it wasn't until she started on this hand that she started to get the hang of it."

Pepper nodded in agreement as there was only a little bit of nail polish on other areas not his cuticles. "So, did she get your toenails too by any chance?"

"I uh..."

"Oh my... SHE DID!" She began pushing him towards the living room.

"Hey what are you doing, Pep? Why are you pushing me towards the couch... and trying to take off my shoes?"

"Because I want to see your toenails of course!"

"What?" Tony exclaimed, sitting up and trying to grab her hands. "No don't!"

"Why not? I've seen your fingernails! How much worse can they possibly be?" Pepper replied, still trying to get his shoes off and laughing her head off.

"They're not worse. That's not why I don't want you to look at them!"

"Then why?"

"Because I don't want to take my shoes off right now, that's why!"

Halting her attempts to get his shoes off, she looked at him, scrutinizing him until a thought popped in her head, "Oh my... you don't want me to see them because Eva isn't the one who painted your toenails, is she?"

Tony used his best _I don't know what you're talking about_ voice, "What?" 

"Oh my... YOU DID, didn't you? That's it! I HAVE to see them now!" She began trying to get his shoes off again, and Tony doubled down on stopping her.

"Pepper, no!" he said, his face as red as a beet.

"Tony, yes!" Pepper replied, laughing she hard she couldn't hardly see what she was doing for crying. "Come on, Tony! I promise I won't make fun of you!"

Tony arched an eyebrow, "Promise?"

"Yes, I promise I won't make fun of you.... much!"

"Pep--"

"Pardon the interruption, Sir, Ma'am," JARVIS said just as Pepper was about to pounce on her husband again.

"What is it, JARVIS?" Tony asked, trying to untangle himself from his wife.

"I'm afraid, Sir, young Master Ethan has fallen ill."

Both of the boy's parents ceased their struggle with each other.

Pepper was the first one up off of the couch, "What? How, JARVIS?" 

"I'm afraid, Ma'am, young Master Stark is currently sitting up in bed, and is regurgitating."

"Do you mean he's puking, J?" Tony said, following his wife down the hallway.

"Indeed, Sir," the AI replied in what sounded suspiciously like an exasperated tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may continue this one day if I can ever get it together.


	15. Rooftops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter for 2017!

“Hey J, hit pause please,” Tony said, standing up.

“Aww, Daddy!”

“Daaaaady!”

The billionaire stopped, and looked back at his kids, “Just a short break, kiddos! Your old Dad needs to use the bathroom.” He disappeared down the hallway after that, not giving them a chance to further protest the interruption.

“Actually, I think your Daddy has the right idea, because I need to go too,” Pepper said, standing up stretching, “In fact why don’t we all take a turn and go while we have the story paused?” A little a while back during what was supposed to have family movie together, Pepper had suggested that they all listen to an audiobook together instead because they’d all have to use their imaginations rather than just staring at the TV screen. 

Of course at first there had been a little grumbling from the kids (and Tony) but she had insisted that they all give her idea a whirl. With the help of JARVIS, Pepper had found an audiobook she hoped they’d all like, and the time they had a family movie day planned, she had had JARVIS start the book up instead. The results had been amazing because by the time they’d reached the end of the first book they’d listened to, they had all loved it, and wanted to listen to more books. 

So this had had become a tradition for them, and today’s book (their fourth audiobook) followed the adventures of a little girl named Sophie who was told that she was an orphan all of her life. However she believed her mother was alive and the book follows her when she runs away to Paris to search for her mother. Eventually, Sophie stumbles onto a whole new world above the streets of Paris when she must flee to the city’s rooftops to evade the French authorities while continuing her search for her long lost mother.

“But Mommy, I gotta know what happens to Sophie!” Eva exclaimed, dropping her crayon.

Since listening to the story didn’t take all their concentration, each member of the family were also doing something with their hands as the book played. Tony had a book of “way too easy” Sudoku puzzles, while easy to medium difficulty crosswords were Pepper’s choice. The kids liked to draw while they were listening, and they’d usually like to lay on their bellies on the floor while doing so. To make certain they never run out of paper while the book was playing, they got a huge, hundred foot roll of old-fashioned butcher’s paper, dropped an assortment of crayons and markers nearby, and the kids went to town creating works of art on the white surface.

Smiling at her daughter, Pepper assured her, “You will, sweetheart, just give your Daddy a--”

“Back!” Tony said, reappearing, “Who’s ready to--” He hushed when his wife’s hand covered his mouth.

“No to so fast, honey. I need to go to the bathroom myself, and I think it’s a good idea if our two little loves do the same thing,” Pepper said, gesturing for them to get up from the floor.

Ethan was the first one to get up off the floor, and as he walked past his mother to go to the bathroom, she said, “Please use your bathroom, honey, so sissy can use the hallway bathroom.”

“Okay, Mommy!”

“Remember to wash your hands after you get finished!”

As Eva passed her, Pepper resisted the urge to follow or ask her if she needed help. Eva was going five and a half now, and if she needed her mother, Pepper knew Eva would JARVIS to ask her to come to the bathroom.

While she watched them, Tony went back to his seat on the couch, and picked up his Sudoku. He filled in a couple of numbers into the puzzle, and then looked up at his wife, "You know, I'm glad we started doing this... listening to books instead of just watching TV or movies all the time with the kids" 

She gave him an amused smile that said _I told you so!_  before saying aloud, "Me too. I think it's good for all of us to have to use our imaginations instead of having everything already done for is like a movie or TV show would do."

"Yeah," he agreed, "Aren't you going to come sit back down while we're waiting for the rugrats to come back?"

"Actually, I think I'll go into the kitchen and make up some snacks. I'm getting a little hungry and I wouldn't be surprised if the kids are too."

"Come to think of it I’m a little--” A big rumbled from his stomach interrupted his sentence, and with a huge grin he finished, “hungry too.”

“Just a little hungry, Tony?” Pepper smirked.

“Okay, a _lot_  hungry apparently. Could you fix me some of whatever you make you and the kids to snack on too?”

“Of course, but just so you know I had already planned on it.”

He watched her disappear into the kitchen and was about to return to his puzzle when he could hear the sounds of four little feet charging up the hallway. 

“Back!”

“Back!”

Putting his pen down again, Tony looked up at his kids, “So I hear and see.”

Ethan flopped down on the floor at his spot, and said, “Start the story up again, Daddy!”

“I can’t, sport,” he replied, watching as Eva sat back down on the floor too, adding when his son groaned, “We need to wait on Mommy to come back because she wants to listen to it too.” He knew Pepper would be able to hear it in the kitchen if he he had JARVIS to resume the book because the AI would make sure of that but the truth was he wanted her _in_  the room with them.

“Awww, Daddy!” the boy grumbled.

“It’ll be just a few minutes more, buddy, because Mommy’s making us something to snack on while we listen.”

“Don’t want any stupid snacks!”

“Sure you do!”

“No, I don’t!”

“Ethan…”

“Well, I don’t!”

Tony shook his head, picked up his pen, and said, “Hey, why don’t you tell me some of those jokes from the new books you just got while we wait for your Mom?”

The dark cloud of his son’s face melted into a bright ray of sunshine as the little boy began, “How do you know if there’s an elephant under your bed?”

“I don’t know, how do you know if there’s an elephant under your bed?”

“‘Cause your head hits the ceiling!” The little boy laughed after giving the punchline but hardly gave his father the chance to do the same because he already moved onto the next joke, “Daddy, why are elephants so wrinkled?”

Tony gave the joke some thought, and then shrugged, “I don’t know. Why?”

“Because they take a long time to iron!”

“Oh ho ho ho! Good one, champ!”

“Why did the elephant paint himself different colors?”

Pepper could hear what was going on in the kitchen thanks to JARVIS piping the conversation in with her. She had smiled when Tony had distracted Ethan by suggesting that he tell them some of new jokes. He should have plenty on hand, she knew, because he’d recently gotten a set of two new kinds friendly joke books from his Uncle Clint, and shouldn’t running out anytime soon. Still she hurried to finish up the cheddar apple tartines she was making finished.

Three minutes later the last of the tartines were finished and plated. She poured up four glasses of limeade, put them on the tray with the tartines, and picked the entire thing up. She exited the kitchen to hear the beginning of Ethan’s tenth elephant theme joke live. 

“What is the difference between elephants and grapes?”

“Tell me, what is the difference between elephants and grapes?”

“Grapes are purple.”

Tony gave the required laugh at the joke, and then stopped at their son started his  eleventh joke.

“Why don’t elephants use computers?”

Pepper didn’t really hear the answer, whatever it was. She was too busy watching her daughter coloring away on the butcher paper. She was too busy watching her son grin as he gave the punchline to what was probably a groan worthy joke. She was too busy watching her husband laugh, genuinely _laugh_  at this joke’s punchline. She was too busy thinking about just how beautiful life was with the people she loved most in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book Tony, Pepper, Ethan, and Eva are all listening to is **Rooftoppers** by _Katherine Rundell_
> 
> The answers to these jokes are:
> 
> Q: Why did the elephant paint himself different colors?  
> A: So he could hide in the crayon box!”
> 
> Q: Why don’t elephants use computers?  
> A: Because they’re afraid of the mouse.
> 
> Cheddar Apple Tartine recipe: https://www.realsimple.com/food-recipes/browse-all-recipes/apple-tartine


	16. No Lip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt: Imagine Person B of your OTP gets a busted lip somehow, and Person A offers to kiss it to make it feel better.
> 
> [FOUND HERE](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/130261252908/imagine-person-b-of-your-otp-gets-a-busted-lip)

“JARVIS, would you please tell Tony that I’ve had a very _minor_  accident, and not to be alarmed when he sees me?” Pepper asked before raising the compress towards her face.

“Yes, Ma’am.”

A raised eyebrow and a snort of laughter accompanied a raised eyebrow of the person with her, “Are you sure that was a good idea?”

“Probably not, but it’s better than having Tony completely freaking out when he sees this unwarned.”

“Maybe but he’s still going to--”

The sentence was interrupted by the opening of the elevator door, and the man they were talking about rushing out. A look of completed panicked worry was on Tony’s face as he looked around the training room from his wife, and wasn’t alleviated until he spotted her three seconds later.

“Pepper? Honey? Are you okay?” he said as he rushed over to them.

Pepper let out an exasperated sigh, and rolled her eyes before nodding, “I asked JARVIS to tell you that I was okay.”

“Which I did, Ma’am,” the AI piped in, “But alas once I said the words accident and injury in the same sentence with your name, those two words were all Sir was going to hear.”

Tony didn’t seem to realize that JARVIS had spoken critically of him, as he was too focused on the fact his wife was holding a cold compress to her mouth.

“Let me see it?” he said, raising a hand to hers to move hers out of the way.

“I’m okay, Tony, really. It’s just a slightly busted lip, is all,” she replied, moving her hand so he could see because she knew he wouldn’t stop asking to see it until she let him, “See? It’s no big deal.” She returned the compress to her lip as he turned to the third person in the room.

“What happened, Red? Why are you beating up on my wife?”

“Tony! It was an accident!” Pepper’s incredulous tone turned to one of embarrassment she said, “I’m sorry, Nat! He didn’t really mean that, did you, Tony?”

The other woman smiled, “It’s okay, Pepper.”

“No, it’s not. I can’t believe that he’d say something like that.”

“Hello, _he_  is standing right here and would really like to know **why** his wife has a busted lip.”

‘What happened is…”

_Huffing just a little, Pepper took a long drink from her water bottle before screwing the cap back on. She grabbed a towel, and turned around to see Natasha putting down her own water._

_“Ready for the next part?”_

_“Yeah… just… just let me catch my breath a little more?”_

_The Russian nodded, “Sure. Let me know when you’re ready to move on.”_

_A few minutes later, Pepper announced, “Okay, I’m ready. What’s next?”_

_“The next move I am going to show you is…”_

“... and the way I got the busted lip is because Nat _accidentally_  elbowed me in the face because I was standing too close to her when she was showing me how to do the move.” While she spoke, Natasha was replicating the move that had sent her elbow into Pepper’s face and had injured her.

* * *

“I still can’t believe that you practically accused Nat of intentionally attacking me like that!” Pepper said as they rode upstairs.

“I know--”

“I mean it’s not like you don’t already know that you can trust her!”

“I know.”

“It’s not like she’s ever spied on us outside that _one_  time that’s way in the past!”

“I know.”

“Is that all you can say?”

“No, but I did already say I was sorry for that happened. _To_  Red.”

Pepper rolled her eyes and shook her head at the hickname. The elevator door opened just as she said, “You know you’re impossible!” She exited before he could retort.

It took him a second to follow her out onto their floor, and since neither of their kids were there at the moment, into the kitchen. Pepper had already switched out the melting compress in her hand for a frozen bag of peas which she’d wrapped in a towel. He considered saying he was sorry again, and probably would have if the words, “Hey want me to kiss it and make it feel better?” came out of his mouth instead.

“What did you just say?”

Instead of repeating what he had just said, he went over to her. He eased her hand away from her face, and moved in to kiss her boo-boo.

Pepper moved her head back out of instinct, “What exactly are you trying to do? My lip is busted!”

“I know that.”

“Then why do you look like you’re trying to kiss me?”

“Because I am?”

“But that’ll hurt me.”

“No, it won’t,”

“Yes, it will.”

“I promise you, it won’t.”

“I’m not so--”

She didn’t get a chance to finish that sentence as Tony’s lips touched hers, light as a feather, _on_  her wound.

It didn’t hurt.

“There, how does that feel?”

“Better.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay what do children who have called someone their aunt or uncle all of their lives after they've married the son or daughter of the aunt/uncle? I have struggled with this issue so much so that I considered actually ending the series rather than revamping it to avoid the issue. Revamping was not an option in the end because honestly I see Ethan and Maggie as being meant for each other, as much as I believe Tony and Pepper are soulmates. So I went with what I see as a stupid sounding option to save the series and because no one could offer me a better suggestion of what I should do.
> 
> Also the significance of the title of this chapter is the fact the year Ethan and Maggie get married is the same year his parents will be celebrating their 25th wedding anniversary.


End file.
